


When the Sun found the Moon

by StarsnCyanide



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsnCyanide/pseuds/StarsnCyanide
Summary: Just a short excerpt from the x reader fic I am writing that I've been wanting to get out there.





	When the Sun found the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just a short excerpt from the x reader fic I am writing that I've been wanting to get out there. It's kind of been bubbling in my mind for the last few days so I needed to write it out. I can't say for sure when I'll be releasing the whole fic since I'm still trying to hammer out details but I guess you can keep an eye out for it if you like this.

It had been a few days since your group was able to take a break. It was a busy life watching out for the Prince and having to deal with the different personalities of the other three men in the group. Each of them were very different and treated you differently as well. Sometimes it was nice but other times it made you feel like an outcast being the only girl in the group. Regardless you decided to take the break without question and enjoy some time to yourself. It was dark now, the moon just in the right position in the sky bouncing off the water of the river you were sitting near. Sure you were on the road with the guys but it didn't mean you needed to smell like them. You were rinsing out your hair in the water from the river when you heard a crunching noise coming from the trees behind you. You didn't turn around right away trying to see if it was just your imagination. It was dangerous for you to be out here alone but you hadn't trailed too far from where the camp was so you weren't too worried but then you heard another crunch. 

"Ugh...Shh..." You heard coming from the trees. Okay, someone was definitely spying on you. You thought yourself to be pretty tough most of the time or so that's how you liked to appear on the outside so you quickly turned your head around ready to fight whoever it was. 

"Who's there?" You said trying to make yourself sound tough. "I heard you so there's no use trying to hide, just come out!" You were nervous but tried not to let it show to the predator watching you. 

Then, from the shadows of the trees Prompto walked out with a very defeated look on his face. You let out a sigh of relief but immediately became angry again.

"Jeez Sunshine, You're lucky I didn't decide to just jump the trees and punch you out." You had quickly given Prompto that nickname shortly after you all left on your journey. He was always looking on the bright side of things and keeping everyone so lively you felt like it was a fitting name for him.  
"What the heck are you doing out here?" You asked him turning back to rinsing the water out of your hair.

"I uh...Well, I saw you leave camp and thought maybe I could get some good shots of you at night." He said holding up his camera.

"So you stand in the bushes like some creep?" You raised your eyebrows at him and he immediately started turning red.  
"You know you could have just asked me if you wanted to take a picture of me." It was rare that you let Prompto take your picture. Often times you hid when he pulled out his camera. You just didn't like how you looked in photos so when he managed to get a shot of you he always felt very accomplished. 

"Ah...I...Yeah, You're right. I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his neck. "I'm uh...I'm just gonna go back to camp now sorry I didn't mean to bug you or seem like I was being a weird creep or anything." He said rambling and started to walk away.

"Wait." You said turning back to him. "Aren't you going to ask me if you can take my picture?" 

"Uh...Sure, Okay. Y/N, Can I take your picture?" He asked very shyly. 

"No." You replied simply with the best straight face you could muster up. 

"Wh-Oh, Okay..." He said turning around again looking very confused and upset. 

"Gods Prompto, I'm just kidding." You said shaking your head.

"Oh, wait, really? You're gonna let me!?" He said excitedly making his way closer to you. 

"Yeah yeah but, I have some rules." You said crossing your arms over your chest.

"Anything." He said obediently obviously just happy that you were even considering letting him take your picture.

"Number one, I get to look at them and if I don't like how they look you delete it." He looked very defeated when you said that. 

"Aw man, alright." He shook his head. "What else?"

"Two is you can't show the others." 

"What? Come on, that's no fun at all. Half the fun of taking pictures is showing people!" He said almost in a begging tone.

"Follow the rules or no picture." You said sticking your nose up in the air not giving into his plea.

"Fine, fine." He said annoyed. 

"Alright so...What should I do?" You asked him never really having to pose for photos before. 

"Just do what you were doing before." He said finally seeming less anxious. 

"What? Washing my hair?" You asked him with a confused tone. 

"Yeah." 

"That's weird, can't I do something else?" You questioned.

"I'm listening to your rules so I get to tell you how to pose for the picture." He said fiddling with something on the camera. 

"Ugh, Fine..." You turned away from him resuming the position you were in before he interrupted you. Suddenly you felt very self conscious and nervous. Your stomach was tightening in knots and you weren't exactly sure why. "I uh, I changed my mind." You said about to get up from your spot and literally run back to camp. 

"No! Please...Y/N." He gave you the most adorable face you had ever seen someone make. Normally you didn't pay much attention to Prompto. You promised yourself you wouldn't get distracted from your task while you were out here, knowing that you'd be traveling with a group of men. In that moment though something about him made your heart flutter. 

"O-Okay..." You resumed your spot turning away from him trying to act as natural as possible. To act like you weren't nervous at all or like you hadn't just noticed for the first time how bright his eyes were even in the night light. You kept your gaze down at the water running your fingers through your hair which had been what you were doing before he showed up.  
"Is this okay?" You mumbled trying to keep your posture. 

"Perfect." He said almost in a whisper and you felt your cheeks getting warm. You mentally told yourself to snap out of it. You weren't one to show emotion or get embarrassed.  
"Now look back here at me." He said. This was the first time you had really seen Prompto seem comfortable and confident with what he was doing. Like he wasn't being judged or feeling like he didn't belong with the rest of them. 

"I'd...rather not." You mumbled waiting for the blush on your cheeks to go away. 

"Come on, Y/N." He urged you. 

"Alright, alright." You sighed looking over your shoulder at him but this was even worse. Looking directly at him taking a picture of you made you feel sick.  
"Prompto, are you almost d-" He cut you off with a shush and you quickly stopped talking. You moved a little, not able to continue to keep looking right at the camera and you looked up at the moon. Right away you smiled, your favorite scene was just like this. The moon was a beautiful sight and you enjoyed the smell of the night and the air. 

"Oh em gee, Are you actually _smiling?_ " Prompto said coming over to sit next to you apparently satisfied with the pictures he had gotten. It was rare for you to smile, usually you were all business. 

"Yeah, I can't be stone faced all the time you know." You said giving him another small smile. "Let's see then..." You said pointing to the camera.

Prompto smiled brightly turning the screen of the camera toward you beginning to flip through the pictures. They were really good. The angle of the moon reflecting off the water was gorgeous and made your hair look like it had sparkles in it from being wet. The ones of you looking right at the camera you stuck your tongue out at even though they looked really good as well.  
"Well, You must have a real talent there Sunshine if you can make me look good." You laughed. 

"Nah, it's not me you're just naturally pretty." He looked up from the camera with a shocked look on his face as if he couldn't believe what he just said. "Uh, What I mean is, it's easy to take your picture because you're very uh...Photogenic." You looked at him with a side smile. He did just call you pretty didn't he? He was blushing which you hope distracted him from seeing that you were blushing too. 

"Mhm, You sure know how to give a girl a compliment Sunshine..." You said sarcastically. 

"Why do you call me that?" He huffed putting his camera away. 

"What? Sunshine?" You shrugged. "When we first met you just looked really eager to get started. Everyone was pretty somber and stern and there you were, like a little ray of sunshine. When we're all having a tough time you're always there with some comment or something to say to pick us up. Like the sun coming out through the clouds..." You realized how very corny all of that sounded but apparently to Prompto it meant a lot because he was smiling a very big goofy smile. 

"Well, I should have a nick name for you too then." He said in a matter of fact tone. 

"Oh, really?" You tilted your gaze at him. 

"Yup, Think I'll call you Moonlight from now on." You looked at him with a confused gaze.  
"I saw how happy you were when you looked up at the moon. I'm not sure why but if it can make you smile then it must be a good reason. I think it's a good nick name." 

"If you say so." You said shaking your head and looking down at the water. 

"So, why does the moon make you so happy?" He asked hoping that you would give him an answer.

"It's not so much the moon, I just like night time in general." You shrugged. "The sounds of the night, the smell, the feel. I just really love it."

Prompt laughed. "We're like total opposites." He said as he also looked down at the water. "I hate the dark." 

"Mhm, you might have said that once or twice before." You joked.

He laughed again. "We should probably get back, The others will wonder where we've been and then I'll have to tell them I was taking pictures of you." 

"No you won't." You said sternly, standing up. 

"You just said I couldn't _show_ them not that I couldn't _tell_ them I took some." He grinned standing up and dusting off his pants. 

"Ugh fine, Maybe just this one time you can show them." He looked at you very excited. "Only because the did come out really good..." You trailed off as the two of you made your way back to the camp. 

By the time the two of you had arrived the fire was slowly dying down and Noctis was already asleep in the tent. Gladio and Ignis watched you both approach the camp and make your way up the hill.

"Glad to see you both made it back safely." Ignis said as he was finishing tidying up the cooking area. You nodded to him and yawned a little. 

"I'm ready for bed." You said making you way into your tent. You never shared a tent with the others, just a general courtesy they came up with by giving you your own tent. You wouldn't have cared either way. 

"Goodnight, Moonlight." Prompto grinned and waved you off.

You turned around giving him a sly look, annoyed that he had just used your new nick name in front of Ignis and Gladio. 

"Goodnight Sunshine." You said as you zipped up your tent and got ready for sleep.

Looking back at it now you realized that was the night the moon fell in love with the sun.


End file.
